1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for driving an optical disk, and more particularly, to a technique for setting the speed of an optical disk player according to the condition of the optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disk players have been developed which can read data at a high speed. If an optical disk player reads data at a high speed from an optical disk having a scratch or an error, then the data is corrupted.
Accordingly, when an error occurs in data read from a conventional optical disk at a high speed, the operating speed of the optical disk is reduced until no more errors occur. The reduced speed is set as a final speed.
The operating speed of the optical disk can be maintained or reduced, but cannot be increased even in a stable condition.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the specifically recited technique for setting the speed of an optical disk player according to the condition of the optical disk in accordance with the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,443 to Iitsuka, entitled Data Playback Apparatus For Realizing High Transfer Rate, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,458 to Oliver et al., entitled Overlapped Spin-Up Process For Optical Disk Drive, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,013 to Kobunaya, entitled Optical Information Control Device And Synchronizing Method Thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,847 to Kanamatu, entitled Video Disk Reproducing Device Having Improved Motor Speed Control, U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,609 to Araki et al., entitled Disk Data Reproducing Method And Apparatus For Reading Data At Arbitrary Speed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,949 to Miyamoto et al., entitled Method And Apparatus For Information Reproduction At Variable Reference Level, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,457 to Hayashi et al., entitled Optical Disk Player With Coarse And Fine Speed Control, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,377 to Watanabe et al., entitled Rotation Information Detecting Apparatus And Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,521 to Yokota, entitled Recording Medium Having A First Management Area For Managing A First Attribute And A Second Management Area For Managing A Second Attribute Of A Program Recorded In A Recording Area, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,252 to Yokota, entitled Method And Apparatus For Reproducing A Recording Medium Having A First Management Area For Managing A First Attribute And A Second Management Area For Managing A Second Attribute Of A Program Recorded In A Recording Area, U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,171 to Tobita, entitled Generating Data Detecting Threshold Levels From Reference Patterns Recorded In An Optical Disk, Such As A Magneto-Optical Disk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,271 to Yokogawa et al., entitled Servo Circuit For Generating A Tracking Error Signal For Optical Disk Player.